


Softest Sound of Falling Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were forces out there that wanted to pull them apart. Outside the small room, she could hear the pounding of the rain against the roof and window panes. Wind rushed under the eves. In the distance, the sound of thunder echoed. The noise muted the sounds of the outside world and seemed to wrap them up in a cocoon of solitude. Right here, right now; it was only them, and that’s all she wanted to think about.</p><p>She wanted him to kiss her some more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softest Sound of Falling Rain

First, Tracy’s parents had been against the idea, and not just for the obvious reasons. Second, the car had broken down just shy of their destination, and they had to walk the last mile. Then, everything in town, including the auto shop, was closed because it was Sunday; and now, to top the whole fiasco off, it was pouring down rain.

 

Link was holding her hand, pulling her along behind him at as quick a pace as she could keep up with. The rain was splashing against her cheeks and blurring her vision of him ahead of her. She laughed, not understanding his hurry since they were already drenched.

 

Maybe this road trip hadn’t been the best idea; but they both wanted it, needed it. They needed to get away from the pressure, questions and speculations about the future; not to mention everyone’s opinions about said future. They had a plan, weak though it might be, that involved staying together. Even if it meant they might need to sacrifice a little of what others thought they should be aiming for.

 

Going on without each other was by far the bigger sacrifice in their opinion.

 

He was laughing as he closed the motel room door, locking it behind them. She turned to look at him leaning against it, breathing heavy but smiling. His hair had given up the fight against the elements - though it had fought valiantly - and had collapsed on his forehead in a mass of dark curls. She smiled at him, her heart finding new depths of love for him in that moment, an event that occurred with some frequency. Always more to know and learn about this boy… this man… and the deeper she went, the farther she fell. She liked to believe there would be no end to the depth of what she felt for him and of what he offered her to love.

 

His blue eyes surveyed her slowly and his smile fell away, replaced with something else markedly familiar and not at all unpleasant. She wondered what could have inspired such a look at that particular moment. She was certain she looked a mess. She could feel strands of her long hair plastered to her face with rain water, and who knew what her makeup must look like.

 

“You’re soaked through,” he said with concern. “Are you cold?”

 

“Freezing,” she replied, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

“Here.” He moved quickly across to one of the twin beds that took up the majority of the small space. He pulled back the blankets and handed the colorful bedspread to her, “go change in the bathroom and wrap up in this.”

 

If her teeth hadn’t started chattering together, she would’ve perhaps protested the idea. Part of her realized that this was just a practicality. She was wet, she didn’t have any other clothes - they’d had to walk too far to bother with the suit cases - and the room was freezing. Still, part of her couldn’t help but think of the fact that she’d be nearly naked under that blanket and alone in a bedroom with him, a situation that could lead to… well,  _ things _ . Not that she didn’t like that idea… actually, what worried her more was the fact that she was secretly thrilled by that idea. She had in fact been thinking about  _ that _ idea for sometime, but she hadn’t mentioned it to him just yet. There was still one… not so smallish thing holding her back.

 

She didn’t say any of those things aloud but simply nodded and took the blanket from him, heading to the bathroom.

 

She stripped out of her sopping dress and stockings, hanging them carefully over the side of the bath tub. She kept her bra and panties on, since they were only slightly damp, and fussed with her hair and face a bit. Last, she wrapped the blanket securely around her shoulders. It was large enough that when she gathered it together in front of her it covered all of her easily. Except maybe her leg when she tried to walk, but she supposed that it would have to do.

 

She opened the door, stepped out into the main room and stopped suddenly as she caught sight of Link unfastening his slacks. He looked up at her with surprise and turned away quickly.

 

“Sorry,” they said simultaneously and then laughed.

 

“I was trying to get the heat to work,” he said quickly, gesturing toward the large radiator under the window. Tracy found she was having a hard time really focusing on his words, her mind instead following her eyes as they traced the lines of his bare back, damp and shivering slightly in the cool air.

 

It wasn’t the first time she had seen it of course, they’d been to the beach and the pool more than a few times in blissful summer days spent together, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still a pleasant view. There was something different about it when his slacks were riding low on his hips than when he was wearing a pair of swimming trunks. “I guess I should’ve changed first,” she heard him say.

 

Tracy laughed softly, though it was pitched a bit higher than her usual laugh. “It’s okay, I’ll just… turn around. Like gentlemen always do for the ladies in the movies.” This elicited a laugh from him, which pleased her. She was grinning impudently when he turned to look at her over his shoulder. He smiled and raised his eyebrows when he saw she was still watching him.

 

“You’re still looking this way,” he said. “Fella’ could get the wrong idea with you looking at him like that, Tracy Turnblad.”

 

“Or the right one,” she said to herself as she turned away, sweeping her bedspread around her ankles like a ball gown.

 

“What was that?” she heard him ask.

 

“Oh nothing,” she replied, but she was sure she heard a knowing tone in his voice. She waited impatiently for him to finish, listening to the wet rustle of clothing as he undressed. There was a moment of quiet and she started to turn around, when she felt warm hands on her upper arms. A breath played across her neck and down one shoulder she hadn’t realized was exposed. “Hey you,” she whispered breathlessly as his warm lips made contact with the skin there.

 

“Couldn’t be helped darlin’,” he said, his mouth still so close she could feel his voice on her skin. “You look so fetching in this outfit.” He kissed her again, lips brushing the base of her neck. “I’ll behave, I promise. I just really want to kiss you right now.”

 

She turned slightly toward him, looking over her shoulder, peeking up at him from beneath dark lashes. He ducked his head and leaned over quickly to capture her lips with his, a soft gentle kiss, limited somewhat by the awkward position. He moved around slowly, loathing to break contact for too long, and came to stand in front of her. He put an arm around her back to steady her, and cupped her cheek with his other hand as he leaned down and kissed her again. Her own arms were trapped between them as she clung to her covering the way she wanted to cling to him, leaving her somewhat at his mercy. His lips flirted with hers, kissing first her upper lip, then her lower. Then he moved to each corner, teasing her until she trembled. When he finally kissed her fully she sighed deeply, opening her mouth to him and his tongue slipped inside.

 

He tasted like coffee, M&Ms and Link. She reveled in the flavor and warmth of him. Kissing him was glorious; especially when he held her like he was now, sinking into her softness as if he couldn’t get close enough. After several long moments of slow, passionate kisses he pulled away, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers. He exhaled slowly, deliberately, and Tracy opened her eyes to look at him. His dark eyelashes rested against flushed cheeks, and his hair fell into his eyes. She felt the deep need to push the dark strands out of the way.

 

He stepped back from her, but her eyes didn’t leave his face. She struggled to free one hand so she could give into the urge, pushing his hair back off his forehead. Her small hand trailed down his cheek, lingering at his jawline, before falling to rest against his chest where she could feel his heart pounding. She watched his eyes darken as the intensity of his gaze increased. He took her hand and splayed her fingers back so he could kiss her palm. His lips, warm and soft, pressed against the skin there and when finished; moved to her wrist, teasing lightly with his tongue. She shuddered, her heart pounding in her ears as first strong fingers then warm lips teased their way up her arm. By the time he reached her shoulder she was pressed flush against him again. As he swept her dark hair aside so he could kiss her neck, she closed her eyes letting her head fall back to give him better access.

 

“God, Trace, you make it so hard to be good,” he said against the base of her throat before pulling away. He huffed out a breath and moved toward the farthest bed. She noticed at last that he had a sheet wrapped around his waist. “We should go to sleep,” he said, his voice sounding rough. “I’ll get up early and we’ll find someone to fix the car. We’ll call your parents… who have most likely gone completely ape by now… and hopefully we can still make it…”

 

He continued to talk about plans for tomorrow, and Tracy moved to the bed, not truly listening. Her mind was on other things, and the future just seemed so daunting at the moment. There were forces out there that wanted to pull them apart. Outside the small room she could hear the pounding of the rain against the roof and window panes. Wind rushed under the eves. In the distance, the sound of thunder echoed. The noise muted the sounds of the outside world and seemed to wrap them up in a cocoon of solitude. Right here, right now; it was only them, and that’s all she wanted to think about.

 

She wanted him to kiss her some more.

 

Sitting down on the edge of the mattress she watched him carefully arranging his clothes on the radiator so they would dry. She thought briefly of his nice suit and how wrinkled it would be. He’d wanted to look nice for their interview and his other clothes were still back at the car. Maybe the motel had an iron she could borrow…

 

She smiled softly as she watched him fuss. She knew that his clothes were important to him, that they were a part of who he was. She thought of what his reaction would be when he realized they didn’t have any hairspray and her heart took another little tumble. Smiling, she got to her feet and came up behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist and hugging him from behind. She felt his hand on hers; caressing her forearm gently and once she loosened her hold, he turned to look at her.

 

“What was that for?” he asked slipping an arm around her as well.

 

“I need a reason?” she asked flirtatiously, hugging him tightly with her chin against his chest.

 

“No,” he said smiling, “You definitely don’t need a reason.”

 

Tracy leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him, using her one free arm to pull him close. He was caught off guard, for only a moment, and then he was kissing her back; his arms tightening around her and lifting her up for better contact. They were a bit off balance and Link stumbled backwards, pulling her with him until they hit the edge of the bed. He tumbled onto the mattress, Tracy landing on top of him.

 

She broke the kiss and murmured an apology, worried about her weight on him. He just muttered ‘no’ and turned them so they were side by side, with him leaning over her slightly; and kissed her again, deeper and more fervently.

 

Link had one arm trapped beneath them and the other was pushing his fingers into her hair, holding and guiding her head as he kissed her hungrily. Tracy’s free arm was trapped under them as well and the other was still twisted inside the bedspread. Desperate to get her hands on him, she loosed her hold on the makeshift cover; and instead, tucked it hastily around her breasts. She then wrapped her arm around him, pressing her fingers into his back to urge him closer.

 

Here on the bed they were more equally matched, no awkward angles caused by their height difference; and Tracy loved kissing him like this. She loved to hear his ragged breathing and the soft moan in the back of his throat when she pressed herself against him. His hand slid down her back a little further, fingertips flirting with the curve of her full bottom. Her leg had been freed of her bedspread-robe, her bare flesh pressed against the sheet that covered him, and she could feel his desire for her through the thin fabric.

 

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t been this far before, and even as he gripped her bottom in his hand and pulled her tighter against him, it still wasn’t unexplored territory. Usually, however, they had far more clothes on and made sure there was a limit, some outside force that would keep them from going too far. Without that, they usually kept things to kissing only. This time, however, felt different; and Tracy let herself move forward without reservation.

 

She let her hand stray to the curve of his bottom, smoothing her hand over the firm roundness there. She gave him a squeeze and he growled into her mouth. She smiled against his lips and did it again.

 

His hand slid up her side slowly, teasing the underside of her breast with his thumb and she lost her grin as her breath caught in her throat. It was his turn to smile as he teased her. He brought his hand up, barely brushing against her with his knuckles as he passed by, and brought his hand to rest on her shoulder again. Her fingertips dug gently into his back as she anticipated the moment he would finally touch her.

 

He didn’t deny her for long and smoothed his hand gently down her arm and back up her side again, feeling her shiver beneath his fingertips. This time he cupped her large breast through the fabric that covered her, the ample curve overflowing his hand as he squeezed gently. Tracy squeaked softly at the sensation and wiggled against him. After only a few moments of this, driven a bit crazy by the sounds she was making, Link tugged at the material that was covering her; needy for more of her skin. His face was buried in her neck and her head was tossed back, fingers playing in the short strands of hair at the back of his head. His lips moved down over her collarbone as his hand cupped her breast again, only her bra between them. He licked a creamy swell of breast making her gasp with pleasure. The taste and feel of her only made him want more and his hand moved to her side, beneath the bedspread; his fingers making contact with her gloriously soft and supple skin. He sighed in pleasure at the feel of it.

 

Even through the haze of ecstasy Tracy was in, the feel of Link’s hand on her bare side made her stiffen and her hand on his shoulder stilled. “Link?” she called nervously. It took a few moments for him to register her voice; he was so lost in her. He’d just gotten to her cleavage, which was deep and abundantly mysterious. He was panting, hearing her say his name again with that god-awful uncertainty. He finally stilled but didn’t move away, face poised between her breasts, his hair tickling her neck.

 

“Link?” she asked for the third time, and he literally threw himself away from her, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice coarse with desire but his tone gentle. He repeated the words several times like a prayer of repentance, and Tracy could only look at him lying there. His chest was heaving, his hand gripping the sheet beneath him; and she wanted him so desperately. She wanted all of him. She loved him and she had no doubt that he loved her. She had no moral qualm about sharing this with him. She had every intention of spending the rest of her life with him, and if that proved impossible, then all the more reason to share it with him now while they had the chance. So then why had she stopped him?

 

She had endured rumors, insults, and lies; faced down racism, discrimination, and cruelty. Through it all her confidence had done little more than tremble. But standing here at the precipice of this change, on the verge of taking this step, she felt as though each brick in her painstakingly built support structure was beginning to crack.

 

She was just so damn afraid.

 

Afraid that he wouldn’t like what he saw or how she felt beneath her clothing; so afraid that she couldn’t possibly please him in the flesh. It was one thing to dance around, confident with her clothes on. She was who she was and most of the time, she was okay with that. She even thought of herself as sexy when she twisted about on the dance floor, or walked down the street with a sway in her hips. Link had even confirmed it for her with the way he looked at her, the things he whispered in her ear, and how he found some way to touch her at every opportunity.

 

But naked? That thought frightened her more than she had ever wanted to admit.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut. She was unable to look at him any longer, to stand her own thoughts any longer, and she felt a tear slip from beneath her lashes. It ran a course down her cheek and slipped silently from the tip of her nose. She pressed her fingers to her cheeks to try to stem the flow but it was no use.

 

Her tears dripped onto Link’s arm, still trapped beneath her, and his eyes flew open at the feel them on his skin. When he saw her crying he sat up quickly, his face an array of distress. “Trace, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you. Oh God - Baby, don’t cry!” He was at a loss, wanting to comfort her, but afraid to touch her again just yet. Finally, he caressed her shoulder and ducked his head, trying to get a look at her. “Trace?”

 

“Link,” she said finally, her heart racing, aching. She wouldn’t allow herself be brought low by fear. She refused to allow that thing to ever keep her from what she wanted. “I’m so scared.”

 

“Scared of what? Of me?” he sounded horrified at the thought. “Baby, don’t be afraid of me! I swear, I promised you I would never push you farther than you wanted to go… I haven’t, have I? Please, just tell me… I…”

 

“It’s not that,” she said, shuddering slightly. “It’s… I’m…” she stalled, worried the words would hurt him, but she needed it out in the open for her own sake. “I’m afraid you won’t want to.”

 

“What?” he asked after a moment of silence.

 

She finally made herself look him in the eye. “Link, I know you love me. I know you don’t care that I’m… that I should probably lose a few pounds…”

 

“Tracy…”

 

“I know all that, but this… I’m just afraid you won’t like what you see, or how I feel… I’ve heard enough comments to know what some guys think about those things.”

 

He stared back at her with wide blue eyes that reflected a multitude of reactions to her words. Hurt, worry, anger, love… He began slowly; wanting to make sure he said the right thing. He was legendary for putting his foot in his mouth and he just couldn’t afford to do that this time.

 

“Trace, I’m glad you know that I love you, because I do; and how much I… want you, and darlin’ I  _ really want you _ , is directly connected to that fact. Okay, nobody is perfect…”

 

“You are,” she said smiling softly.

 

“See now, you only think that because you love me…” he responded with equal affection.

 

“I do,” she said.

 

“And I love you, and I’m gonna try to explain something to you… I’m not real good at that but I’m gonna try.” He sighed and scratched his temple, not quite looking at her. “You doll, are all kinds of soft and supple, and every time I get a chance to touch you… especially your skin… I shake. The mere thought of getting to see and touch every plump, soft, succulent inch of you is more than enough to have me… well, pretty much incapacitated…” he finished, blushing slightly at the end with memories of just what such thoughts had lead him to in the past.

 

He cleared his throat, “that is to say; I haven’t been imagining a hard plastic Barbie doll body for the last year and a half, Trace. I’ve felt enough of you to know what you’re shaped like, and all I can seem to think about sometimes is finding out more.”

 

When he finally managed to look at her again he found she was crying in earnest, and he cursed himself for his idiotic mouth. “Damn, that was wrong wasn’t it? I…”

 

“No! Oh no,” she said smiling broadly through her tears, “That was pretty perfectly right.” She leaned forward and kissed him hard, pressing him back against the mattress, completely unconcerned about keeping the bed spread around her. He smiled against her mouth and kissed her back, gliding his fingers up her arm as she braced herself over him.

 

“I think my other hand is numb,” he teased between kisses, his fingers toying with her long hair as it fell in a veil around them.

 

“Well then we’ll need to get your blood circulating, won’t we?”

 

He grinned and said, “Sounds promising.”

 

She paused, her dark eyes darting to the side mischievously, “succulent, did you say?” she noticed his eyes were focused on her breasts as he nodded, bottom lip firmly pinched between white teeth. “When did you get so good with words?”

 

“I’m a crooner, babe. Words are my thing,” he said making eye contact with her and smiling audaciously.

 

“Mmm, right. I thought dancing was your thing,” she commented, doing a little shimmy with her shoulders that had her breasts jiggling. Link felt fortunate he didn’t pass out right then and there.

 

“I take it all back. Darlin’, y _ ou _ are my thing.” He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and she leaned down to kiss him again, taunting him with light touches as he had teased her before.

 

He smiled against her mouth and both his hands gripped her shoulders for a moment, before coming up to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swept inside stealing her breath away, maybe even her soul. But she gave it all to him happily, kissing him back with every ounce of passion she had for him. And Tracy Turnblad was a very passionate girl.

 

She was leaning over him, her breasts brushing against his chest; as he was exploring the depths of her oh-so sweet mouth. He let his hand drift from her neck, running down her back, fingertips gliding over her lush skin. He couldn’t get enough of how his fingers sank into the softness of her as he drew gentle circles down her spine. When he reached the edge of the bedspread, still determinedly wrapped around her middle, he eased his fingers beneath it; slipping under the edge of her panties. His moan echoed hers as his fingertips sank into the bare flesh of her plump bottom.

 

Tracy shifted her weight onto one small hand and brought her other up to touch him; her fingers tracing over his ribs, to his chest, and down over his stomach. Link trembled beneath her touch, moaning as her fingers came in contact with his abdomen. His reaction was emboldening, and she let her hand trail lower still, until her fingers were skirting along the sheet tied at his hips.

 

His breathing grew heavier, his kiss distracted and a bit sloppy. She grinned victoriously, breaking the kiss for just a moment. That was until his other hand trailed down her body and determinedly slipped beneath the coverlet to caress her bare thigh. She gasped softly, her smile giving away to a soft “O” shape. She looked into his eyes; intense, blue, and focused on her as he ran his fingers up her inner thigh until he came into intimate contact with her through her panties.

 

His other hand was still cupping her bottom and he watched her gorgeous dark eyes haze over as he caressed her gently, teasingly. He could feel the dampness of her arousal through the thin material and the combination of the look on her face and the feel of her, not to mention the location of her own small determined hand, were making him so hard he thought he might explode. When said hand grew even more bold and reached down to cup his erection, running timidly up the length of it, he shot up off the bed, crashing his mouth desperately into hers, and practically mauled her with his hands. He pulled his lips from hers and moved with sloppy, wet kisses from her jaw to her neck; one hand massaging her breast while the other gripped her bottom as he ground his hips against her.

 

Somehow her soft voice still broke through the haze of his lust.

 

“Link…”

 

He was too far gone to try and interpret her tone. He simply froze, lifting his hands and mouth away but otherwise hovering just inches from her, shaking.

 

His eyes were closed, and she placed a hand on his cheek. They were both kneeling on the mattress now, facing each other and she leaned in and kissed him on his lower lip, lingering for a moment.

 

“Trace,” he said his voice raw with desperation.

 

“Shh,” she whispered, “it’s okay; just a second, I don’t want you to stop. Just wait a second.” She was rambling a bit, her voice little more than a whisper. The sound calmed him some, bringing a bit of sanity back to his overloaded senses. He opened his eyes to see what she was doing. He almost lost the little peace he’d regained when he realized she was trying to undo her bra.

 

“My hands are shaking,” she giggled a bit edgily, her emotions were deeply affected and she was feeling a bit crazy. “I can’t do it, how silly is that? If you think about it, I mean; I do it all the time. It should be easy, it should be…”

 

“Shh,” it was his turn to inject some calm; he took her hands and brought them around to rest on the back of his neck, shivering slightly at the renewed full body contact. “Just breathe, sweetheart. Let me.” He slid his arms around her and with only a moment of struggle undid each of the hooks deftly from bottom to top.

 

“I don’t even want to know where you learned to do that,” she said laughingly against his neck.

 

“Are you kidding; I’m rusty,” he teased.

 

“Link…”

 

“Tracy, you’re the only one I want,” he said, sensing she needed to hear it again, despite all her amazing courage. “You’re more than a body to fill up space beside me.” He was holding her close, his cheek pressed against her hair, keeping her shielded until she was ready to move forward; but it didn’t stop his hands from roaming freely over her bare back.

 

“I know,” she said pulling back a bit. She kissed his chin, then his mouth and started to pull away. His hands slid up to her shoulders, his thumbs hooking the thick white straps of her bra to guide them down her arms. A moment later the garment was discarded and she was kneeling there in front of him, exposed; and he was shaking again.

 

He slowly brought his hands up to cup her breasts, lifting their considerable fullness. She watched him touch her, as drawn in by the look on his face as the feel of his hands finally touching her skin to skin. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he stroked a thumb across her nipple. She gasped and closed her eyes.

 

She leaned backward, losing her ability to maintain her balance, and he helped guide her back so that she was lying on the bed. They kissed as his hand continued to caress her, moving from one breast to the other, and Tracy gripped his shoulders; pulling him closer until he was soon lying between her legs.

 

They moved together, their hips rolling against each other as Link dragged his mouth from hers, kissing across her jaw to her ear. He sucked at her neck for a moment before lifting her full breast to his mouth. Tracy arched off the bed, crying out at the feel of him hot against the sensitive flesh. Soon it wasn’t enough for either of them and Tracy was tugging at the sheet he had wrapped around his waist. Link pulled back, yanking aside the cursed blanket that had covered her, leaving her in only her panties. He ran his hands over her bare legs, momentarily lost in the feel of her beneath his fingertips. He closed his eyes and blew out a slow breath, then started to move away.

 

Tracy grabbed his hand, looking at him with those huge dark eyes of hers. Her gorgeous mouth was wet and swollen from his kisses; her long hair was pulled over one shoulder concealing one of her glorious breasts. She looked lost in desire and touched with worry. He quickly leaned back in and kissed the end of her nose.

 

“Hold on just a minute, baby,” he whispered, most of his energy focused on restraint. “I’m not going anywhere. God, you’re so beautiful. I… I am going to be right back.” He had to forcibly pull himself away, standing to walk to the radiator where his clothes were drying. He fumbled in his slacks for his wallet and quickly retrieved what he’d been looking for.

 

He’d started carrying a condom in his wallet since the first time they’d gone to second base. It wasn’t so much because he hoped they’d go all the way… although he couldn’t deny the fact that he’d thought about it. Often. It was more out of his deep need to protect her and keep her safe. If something were going to happen, like it seemed to be happening tonight, he’d wanted to be prepared so they wouldn’t make some crazy mistake in the heat of passion.

 

He tossed his wallet aside and hurried back to the bed, sitting carefully on the edge holding the small package in his hand. He looked back at her, watching as she pushed herself up a bit on the pillows and blankets, all of which had been shoved to the head of the bed by their activities.

 

She saw what he was holding and her eyes widened. “Oh,” she said. “I hadn’t even thought about that.”

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea about this okay?” he said anxiously. “About me having it all ready to go and all, I just…”

 

Tracy smiled. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” was her only response. He smiled, relieved, and turned slightly away as he untied the sheet from his waist.

 

“Wait,” she said, and he turned sharply to look at her, his hair falling over his forehead again. He looked at her questioningly, as if expecting her to tell him they should stop. Tracy bit her lip, a little shocked at her own boldness even as she heard herself say, “I want to see you.”

 

Link squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control the urge to grab her and kiss her again. He should say something flip, tease her a little, but he just couldn’t do it. With blood pounding through his veins he simply pushed up off the bed, leaving the loosened sheet behind; he pushed his boxers off his slim hips and let them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them, he turned so that she could see all of him. Her cheeky grin eased his pain a bit and he smiled while he watched her eyes as they boldly roamed over his body.

 

“I…” her eyes had widened and her breathing increased dramatically. Link was worried for a second before she finished. “I need you to get back over here now, Link, please?”

 

“Oh sweet Jesus,” he breathed, fumbling with the small packet still in his hand. He sat back down and, trying to keep his trembling hands under control, managed to slide the condom on. He climbed up the mattress to reach her looking predatory and deliciously disheveled. Tracy licked her lips then squealed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down to him; blankets, pillows and all.

 

He traced the edge of her panties, forcing himself to pause just a little longer. “Tracy, you’re sure about this? We haven’t talked about this in awhile and I gotta know you are completely sure about this before...”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this sure about anything,” she said softly, “ever.” Her eyes were serious as she returned his intense gaze. “You?”

 

Link smiled, leaned up on his hands and kissed her softly. “It’s you and me forever, Trace. I’m sure.”

 

She reached down and started to push her own panties off but he took over, brushing her hands aside. He slid the soft material down off her legs and tossed them somewhere behind him as he moved in. Her hips were slightly elevated by the pillows beneath her causing her to lie back at an angle. It gave him a tremendous view and he moved slowly up her body, caressing her as he went, enjoying every single inch.

 

His large hands slid over her flesh, stopping every once in awhile to let his mouth in on the fun. She was everything he had imagined and more; so soft, so sweet. He couldn’t keep himself from tasting her over and over again, spurred on by her soft cries and her small hands as they grasped at him. When he finally positioned himself above her, she was wild with need. He’d imagined her this way so many times; and now here she was, wicked and wanting, caressing him and kissing whatever part of him she could get close to, and it was better than any fantasy had ever been.

 

He entered her slowly, carefully, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. She was very ready but  _ oh so very _ tight around him. He bit his lip hard as he resisted the urge to just dive in. He bent down and kissed her, several soft gentle sips; first of her bottom lip, then the top, and then back again. She keened softly, a sound as lovely as her singing voice, as he finally slid all the way inside her.

 

He pressed his forehead to hers, panting from the effort of holding back. “Are you alright?”

 

“Oh,” she gasped, “I had no idea, it’s um…” she huffed out a breath and wiggled slightly beneath him, an action that almost sent him over the edge. This wasn’t his first time, but it had been a long time, and none of the previous experiences had been with Tracy. It had never been like this. “I need… mmm… more,” she whined a little, her lips pouting prettily. She was lost in sensation, confused and overwhelmed by what she felt, by what he was making her feel.

 

Link moaned and withdrew almost all the way before thrusting smoothly, gently back into her again. The angle of her hips gave him incredible access, and Tracy cried out softly with each thrust. He made love to her slowly at first, holding himself back; trying to make it last so he could bring her along with him. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, trying to pull him even closer than he already was. His name fell, whispered from her lips, playing through the air like the sound of the rain against the window.

 

Tracy felt every thrust like an electric shock inside of her and she couldn’t think of anything else but him; the way he smelled, the softness of his lips as they grazed hers, the intense full feeling of him moving inside her. She wanted _ more-more-more _ . She tried lifting her hips in time with his, and when he sank deeper still, Tracy thought she would fly right out of her skin from the feeling it created.

 

Link swore and increased his speed, his hand on her hip flexing; his short nails digging into her. Tracy felt so odd, so good, and so wrong at the same time; she felt like she was incredibly present and yet slipping away. Heat was building up inside of her, pulling her down into something she didn’t understand. She grabbed Link tighter, a little afraid now but not wanting it to stop.

 

She said his name, a little worriedly, a little desperately; feeling as though she was about to fly apart into a millions pieces and needing him to anchor her. He looked down at her, his blue eyes dark and hot with pleasure, and want, and  _ oh-god-oh-god _ .

 

The sound of her saying his name in that pleading tone, so overcome with passion, was almost his undoing. He looked down into her brown eyes and watched in awe as she came apart, her body trembling beneath him, around him; and it filled him with the most immense sense of pride, even as it pulled him under with her. He sang her name as his release took him. White hot and hungry it devoured him, swallowing him whole with its intensity; and when it finally released him he fell against her, burying his face in her dark hair. Tracy held him close, feeling him trembling in her arms.

 

When he could breathe again, Link rolled onto his side and pulled her against him; wrapping her up and holding her as tightly as he could for the moment. Then he kissed her forehead. “Don’t move,” he whispered gently before slipping off the bed and hurrying to the bathroom.

 

Tracy didn’t think she could move, her body was completely boneless, her smile wide and relentless. Link was back a moment later, drawing her against him again, pulling the blankets up over them and holding her so tight.

 

“You okay baby?” he asked softly.

 

“I am way better than okay,” she said. She was tucked into his embrace, her arms folded between them with her hands pressed against his chest. She felt him smile against her hair.

 

“Better than dancing?”

 

“Dancing? Phooey,” she said waving her hand a little and tipping her head back to look up at him. He was smiling so wide you’d think he’d just won the Miss Hairspray pageant. “You look awfully proud of yourself up there mister.”

 

His smile got wider, if such a thing was possible, and he shook his head a little. “Me?”

 

Tracy smiled too, and kissed his chin, which was all she could reach. “I love you Link Larkin,” she said.

 

His hold on her tightened and he dipped his head to kiss her mouth. “I love you too,” he said, holding back all the other words that crowded his mind. Words like  _ marry me _ , have  _ my babies _ … it was still too soon for those words; but he wasn’t going anywhere, and neither was she if he could help it.

 

Beyond the walls of their small room the rain had stopped and the sounds of the street drifted in from the outside world. In the distance a train whistle blew, sounding odd and forlorn in the rain soaked night. They could hear muffled voices from the television in the room next door. Tracy nuzzled in closer to Link, pressing her head to his chest and, avoiding all the thoughts those sounds wanted to pull her into, listened to his heart beat instead.

 

\--

 


End file.
